RC
RC Car, or simply RC for short, is Andy's remote control toy race car that appears in the Toy Story movies. Personality RC can usually move on his own; however, once someone takes a hold of his remote, he loses control. He also can only communicate through a series of beeps and whirs, but the toys (specifically Mr. Potato Head) can understand him perfectly. Appearances ''Toy Story In the beginning of ''Toy Story, Andy was shown to love taking Woody for a spin in RC. Later, when Buzz Lightyear came along, Andy was given a choice to bring only one toy to Pizza Planet. Knowing Andy's choice would obviously be Buzz, Woody wanted a way to ensure he would be Andy's choice instead. Inspired by the Magic 8-Ball that he accidentally hid behind the desk, Woody tried to do the same to Buzz by bumping him with RC. Seeing RC though, Buzz dodged him, bringing about a chain reaction that got him knocked out of the window instead. Mr. Potato Head later picked up RC's claims that Woody did this, and all toys began to ambush Woody (RC prevents him from backing up), although once Andy came back, they were forced to retreat. Later on, when Andy's family was moving, Woody and a reformed Buzz were trying to get onto the moving truck. Although Buzz made it on alright, Sid's dog Scud came running up and tried to pull Woody off. Buzz helped Woody by fighting Scud off, but now he was left behind. Looking for Andy's fastest toy in the boxes of toys in the moving truck, Woody quickly found RC. Dropping him off the truck to retrieve Buzz, the onlooking toys, especially Mr. Potato Head, thought he was trying to dispose another toy. Woody drove RC to Buzz, who was hiding under a car from Scud, and began to drive him back. Mr. Potato Head rallied a mob to lynch Woody by spinning him (which made RC spin as well), and Hamm jumping on him (which made RC jump, nearly losing Buzz). After Buzz lost Scud after car accident blocked him off, the toys finally threw Woody off the truck, not believing he was saving Buzz. Woody was quickly picked up by RC, and Woody and Buzz began to catch up to the truck, putting RC on Turbo. While Mr. Potato Head and his friends celebrated at their mistake, Lenny the binoculars caught sight of Woody riding on RC with Buzz. Bo Peep used Lenny for clarification and found out that "Woody was telling the truth," and the toys reformed themselves by trying to help after they finally realize their mistake. After Rocky Gibraltar lowered the truck's ramp, Slinky tried to pull them aboard. Due to RC's depleting batteries, Slinky became stretched out, no longer able to hold onto Woody, causing him to rebound back into the truck. RC later came to a complete stop, and Buzz reminded Woody about the rocket. After Woody lit the rocket, Buzz held onto Woody, who held onto RC, keeping them down to Earth thanks to RC's aerodynamics, as they went flying through traffic. Once they approached the truck, Woody managed to throw RC back inside and into Potato Head as he and Buzz took off into the air, finally catching up with Andy inside his family's minivan. ''Toy Story 2 Although Buzz had dropped RC's remote on the road once his batteries were depleted, Andy seemed to have found it or bought a new one, as he was seen once again controlling RC with it. RC was not seen again during the course of the movie, except briefly during the ending when the toys gathered around Wheezy as he sang ''You've Got a Friend in Me. ''Toy Story 3 In ''Toy Story 3, RC appears briefly in the home videos Mrs. Davis makes of Andy. Later on, Woody comments that RC and toys like him might have been given away, put in the attic, or sold in yard sales. ''Toy Story 2: The Video Game In ''Toy Story 2: The Video Game Level 1: Andy's House, RC gives you a challenge to Race him, if you win the race you get a Pizza Planet Token. Disney Parks In Walt Disney Studios Park and Hong Kong Disneyland, RC is the main feature of the RC Racer ride in Toy Story Playland. Gallery Toystorychase.jpg File:276.png Toy-story-2-characters-desktop-wallpaper-3840x2400.jpg File:Lego-RC.jpg|A Lego version of R.C. R.C. 1.jpg|Actual radio control R.C. Toyrcwoody.jpg vlcsnap-2015-10-18-14h50m56s466.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-18h52m55s247.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-16h41m45s125.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-16h41m52s181.png vlcsnap-2015-10-18-15h02m47s334.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-18h55m54s245.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-26-16h19m38s171.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-16h18m20s152.png Andy_Toy_Story3-5.png August2nd.png|His Disneystrology page Trivia *In the first film, Buzz and Woody drop RC into the moving truck as they start flying with the Big One. In the [[Toy Story: The Video Game|first Toy Story video game]], Buzz and Woody just leave RC on the street. *In Toy Story 2: The Video Game Level 1: Andy's House, RC challenges the player to a race with him. If the player wins the race, they will earn a Pizza Planet Token. *In the first Toy Story, RC's eye pupils were blue. Later, in Toy Story 2 and Toy Story 3, they were black. *"RC" stands for "remote control," "radio controlled," or "race car." *The radio control seen in Toy Story 2 may have been a replacement since the blue and green colors were slightly different than the one seen in Toy Story. *A toy replica of RC can be seen in two episodes from Malcolm in the Middle. It was first spotted in "Hal's Friend" near a lamp behind Reese when Hal is getting on the boys for finding a videotape in the dishwasher. It is seen again in "Bride of Ida" where it sits on a table while Malcolm argues with Reese. *In the Walt Disney World commercials, Buzz hitched a ride on RC when the marching band marched down the street while playing their instruments. *Like Lenny, RC only had eyes and no mouth. Category:Pixar characters Category:Toy Story characters Category:Toys Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Servants Category:Objects Category:Silent characters Category:Transportation Category:Animated characters Category:Race Cars Category:Characters Category:Disney Crossy Road characters